


Day Out at the Races

by Panda77777



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.A. tries to make up for what Face missed as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Out at the Races

“It was our thing before my dad died, every weekend he would bring me to the banger races. From that moment I fell in love with motors and engines.” B.A. sat in the bleachers watching as the cars whizzed around the track crashing into each other. “Oh man that’s a classic 1968 Dodge Coronet 500, just sacrilege man!” watching as the car ¬took another hit. Shaking his head he turns back to Face who is sitting beside him. 

As Face sits there he can remember another time, another life and another orphanage that didn’t know how to deal with him. He must have been 9 or was he younger, hell he didn’t even know! He and an older boy Geoff had escaped one night. It had been Geoff who had shown him how to pick the lock and hot wire the car and they had gone on a joyride around the streets of LA, it was also the night that he had his first driving lesson. They had made a pit stop at a small convenience store for some alcohol, he knew Geoff had stolen it and when he tried it he had been violently sick. Unfortunately the police had been called and this lead to a chase around the dark street and in the end Geoff had lost control of the car. He woke two days later in hospital to find a kindly priest sat by his bed. Father Magill had told him he had straightened everything out and he would be coming to stay with him. He never saw Geoff again but he had heard on the orphanage grapevine that he had been killed in a car accident at the age of 16, he had been drink driving. Snapping back out of his memories he finds B.A. staring at him. 

“Did you hear any of what I just said?” He had been telling him about each of the cars but when he had looked across the kid had been in a world of his own. The look on his face had made B.A.’s heartbreak and it would normally take a lot to do that, the last time had been when Murdock had pancaked his girl when they escaped from Mexico. For a rare moment B.A. got to see the L.T. without one of his many masks, he looked vulnerable and younger, which B.A. suspected he was. 

About four months into being a team, they had been celebrating the success of another mission which involved quite a lot of drink. Talk had got onto childhood memories and as it went around the table each had told a memory of their childhood, Murdock growing up on his grandparents farm, B.A. with his Mama in Chicago and even Hannibal had regaled them with a story, which had left Face with a clip around the ear when he had commented that he was surprised that Hannibal could remember back that far. But when it came to Face’s turn he had made an excuse to get some more drink. After he had left Hannibal had released that maybe it wasn’t the right topic of discussion with Face. The kid had always been closed lipped about his past and as a new team they were still getting to know each other. So Hannibal had explained to him and Murdock about Face’s past, about the orphanages and “As a word of advice it’s best not to ask him any questions, if he wants you to know, he will tell you!” 

But of course Murdock couldn’t let it lie! He could tell the crazy fool was plotting something, so a couple of nights later when they had been alone he had questioned him “What you thinking about fool?” “It’s not right big guy, we all have memories of our childhood, memories we hold dear but what about Face! He needs a childhood and I’m going to make sure he gets one!” “What, don’t you think Face is a bit old to have his childhood now!” “You’re never too old and besides do we really know how old he is” Thinking about it Murdock had never grown up and Hannibal always commented that Face acted like a five year old. Hell now the fool had him thinking about it! “Where you going?” “I’m going to speak to Hannibal.” “No you’re not, for a start Face is with him and secondly you know how Hannibal gets when he doesn’t get any! Face has a sniper mission tomorrow morning so we’ll talk to the boss then.” So they had and it was decided the next time they got back state-side each of them would give Face a childhood memory and then they would do something as a family, yeah the Adams family more like B.A. had thought. Due to missions and not being state-side he had forgotten about it. But after Face had been injured they had been rotated back to the States and of course Murdock hadn’t forgotten. One thing they had agreed on was that Face couldn’t find out the real reason as otherwise there was a chance he wouldn’t go along with it.

They had drawn lots to see who would go first and to his surprise and Murdock’s disappointment he had won. Unlike Murdock and Hannibal he didn’t have a clue what he was going to do but as he tinkered with an engine in the motor pool one of the other Corporals had told him about the banger racing held every Friday night. So here they were, it had been quite easy to convince him to come, Murdock was watching a Disney marathon and Hannibal was stuck into one of his classics and after Face’s hospital confinement he was getting bored.

Face looks at him and he’s sure he can see that minute when the mask slides back into place. “Sorry B.A. just getting lost in the minute here.” They watch as another classic car is spun of the track. “You want another dog and drink big guy?” “Yeah man with all the works”.

Sitting there and eating his way through his fifth dog he had to admit he was enjoying this better then he had thought, to be honest he hadn’t really been looking forward to it, what had he got in common with the LT, but sitting here now with the smell of diesel fumes, mustard stains on their t-shirts he had discovered that he was having a good time and watching the LT he was sure he was as well.

But all too soon the race was over, but B.A. had arranged a surprise for Face. Once he had put out word there was a soldier wounded in combat in there mists they were all too pleased to help. He had arranged for Face to drive one of the backup cars around the track, but due to his injuries driving would be all that was involved. 

Watching Face now he couldn’t be more prouder, the older brother watching his little brother do something new for the first time and he had to admit Face could really drive as well, if he hadn’t known better he would have thought he had done it before. But all too soon it was over and as an altogether too friendly mechanic helped Face out of the window, B.A. had appeared and with a growl and a scowl the mechanic had quickly backed off. So now they were heading home. 

“Thanks B.A. I had a really great time and WOW the surprise at the end was just awesome” Face can’t help but yawn. “We should really do this more often, well when we get the chance. Can’t see them doing this in the desert with Camels!” Both of them suddenly burst out laughing “Yeah don’t tell the crazy fool he might just challenge Black Forest.” All the way home they laughed and talked. 

It was almost midnight as they pulled up to the rented house and he can see Murdock eagerly bouncing up and down. Properly dying to know how he got on, Murdock had been texting him thought-out which he had chosen to ignore and he was sure his lover would be having words with him later, but this had been his time with Face.

“You had a good time kid” “Oh Hannibal it was excellent and they even let me drive one of the cars” Hannibal looks over to B.A. and knowing what he was thinking “No bumping boss, just drove around the track and he has a real pro, you should have seen him”. As Hannibal helps Face out of the van “B.A. what the hell is that oily hand print doing on his ass?” Before Hannibal can bust a blood vessel Face reaches up and places a kiss on his lips “It’s nothing John it must have been the mechanic when he helped me out the car, that’s all and I don’t think he will be doing it again in a hurry, I think B.A. frightened him.” “Come on kid it’s time to get you in the bath and into bed” “Yes Dad! If I’m good can I have a bedtime story?” “Maybe if you’re a good little boy and do as your told” “Well that’s never gonna happened, Face being good big guy and by the way why did you ignore my texts?”

Before he goes into the house like any good little boy, he heads over to B.A. “Thanks Bosco! Thanks for sharing this with me. I really had a good time.” At that he bends down and gives B.A. a hug.

Watching Murdock turns to Hannibal “One down and three to go Boss! First stage of Operation Give Baby Brother A Childhood is a success.”

Later that night as Face laid curled around a snoring Hannibal who for some reason had scrubbed his backside until it was red and even now was sleeping with one hand protectively on it, he thought back to his day. At first he hadn’t wanted to go, Hannibal was reading, Murdock was busy with his Disney films so out of desperation to leave the house he had agreed to go with B.A. But he had to admit it had been fun and if he didn’t know better the guys were up to something. Yawning he places a kiss on Hannibal’s neck, who even in his sleep gives his ass a squeeze and did he hear him mutter “Mine”. Maybe his wish had finally come true and he had finally found his family.

The end.


End file.
